


Snug

by RubyMagnolia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Dildos, Futanari, Transformation, magical mishap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyMagnolia/pseuds/RubyMagnolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A purchase from the Black Emporium leaves Hawke with more than she bargained for. She's delighted.</p><p>
  <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/13010.html?thread=55988946#t55988946">Kinkmeme Fill</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snug

The Black Emporium held many interesting things, although it was hard to know what a lot of them were. Hawke had come alone this time. She didn't feel like putting up with her friends' antics. Besides, there were some objects that had caught her eye and she didn't want the other to know she was looking at them.

Especially if she bought one.

Especially if they were beautifully carved penises. They were lifelike, almost, made from some sort of polished stone that was coloured like skin. The little handwritten sign underneath them declared they were for sexual fortune, something which Hawke interpreted as code for "dildos with legends attached." She had always been one to be interested in folklore and myths, stories of old charms and spells, so she picked out one that matched her dark skin.

Xenon leered as Hawke handed over the coin, and had it put into a little brown parcel that Hawke tucked into her bag.

When she got it home, Hawke pulled out the penis and cleaned it thoroughly. Maybe it was ridiculous that she'd bought a dildo at twice the price of a usual one. It wasn't often that she would do something so frivolous.

Yet it had been a stressful few months and Hawke's fingers weren't satisfying her anymore. She wanted a good fucking.

After washing it a second time, just to be certain, Hawke retreated to her bed and wriggled out of her clothes, inserting the thick, long dildo between her legs, gasping and whimpering as it filled her and pleasured her. Her first orgasm had her loose and pliant, the second made her relaxed, and the third had her sleepy. She fell back, exhausted, and slept well for the first time in weeks, dildo still clutched in her hand.

*

The sunlight woke Hawke mid-morning, and she stretched, feeling contented from the previous night. It had been worth the extra coin for the carving.

Hawke sat up, looking for the dildo in her bed. Yet she couldn't find it. It wasn't in her hands or tangled in her sheets. She peered under her bed to see if it had rolled away, but it wasn't there either.

Sighing, Hawke gave up on it for the moment. She had other things to get done that day.

Collecting her clothes, Hawke bathed and dressed. She examined herself in the mirror, turning around, and was about to leave when a strange tingling sensation overcame her.

Her skin flushed, mouth panting, and her nipples hardened. She rubbed at them to relieve their hardness, pinching gently through fabric. Something in her thighs trembled, and Hawke nearly dropped to her knees, a keen sense of arousal flooding her body. Heat seemed to be gathering between her legs, and Hawke let go of one breast to rub at her crotch.

Her trousers were tight to begin with, and so when Hawke thrust her hips into her hand, she could feel a growing bulge. In the mirror Hawke could see it get bigger and bigger, the fabric stretching slightly as she spread her legs.

Hawke undid her trousers, her delicate lace smalls full with what was undeniably a still growing cock. There was a popping noise, and Hawke pushed her smalls down to let the cock free, balls swelling up behind it.

Eventually, the growth slowed, then stopped, matching the size and shape of her dildo perfectly, heavy, seed-plumped balls matched to the cock.

Hawke stroked the cock. It sent a jolt through her body, and she shivered. It was attached to her body – when she tugged gently, it didn't come away, the new nerves being particularly tender and telling her not to do that again.

It was _her_ cock. She had a cock, and balls, and they were perfect.

The strain of lace over her new cock made it twitch with interest, unable to be completely contained. Her trousers were full, buttons barely able to come over her cock.

Her hands couldn't stop cupping the bulge of her cock. A thrill ran through Hawke, her heart beating faster as she realised that the dildo she had purchased had turned into a cock of her very own. There was no way she was giving this up.

It looked right. It looked like it belonged, never mind her generous hips and chest.

Experiencing her first erection was a surprise and inevitable, considering how much attention she was giving it.

Her buttons popped, the abused stitching finally giving way as her cock got bigger still, lace smalls tearing until it bumped against her stomach, precum pearling off the reddened flesh.

Hawke stroked it, feeling it throb and pulse, more precum slicking her hands. Experimentally, she fondled her balls and squeaked when her cock spurted. She squeezed her balls again, encouraging them to fill with seed.

When she came, seed splattered her shirt and her thighs, a bliss entering her body as she pushed out ropes of cum, dripping to the floor. At some point she had sunk to her knees. It didn't matter when, only that the sensation was one that Hawke wanted more of.

That first day, Hawke didn't bother leaving for the errands she needed to do. There was too much fun to be had with her cock.


End file.
